


8 Minutes

by godfreyroman



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, M/M, inspired by a twitter post about jjp being cute and shy, on a first real date together so I ran with it, this is set right before Never Ever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: This was a date right? a real date? It wasn't really a first date because they spent so much time together. It absolutely was a date though. Jinyoung would have to confirm this for him but he could definitely tell this felt like a real date.





	8 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the idea that Jaebeom and Jinyoung would be super cute and awkward on their first kind of date thing because you know Jinyoung would plan the whole thing and he would want everything to go perfectly.

Jaebeom wasn’t nervous. Not even in the slightest was he nervous for tonight; No, of course not. He usually didn’t overthink things but this wasn’t exactly considered a normal thing for them. He was used to spending time with him, of course, he was they spent most of their time together since you know they were in a group for fuck’s sake but this was different. 

They usually didn’t label their time together as a ‘date’ because they spent so much time together already? As a group, they were together for at least 80% of the year. They didn’t exactly have time for much else if they weren’t touring, preparing for comebacks, practicing or working in some format so when they had a free night or day off they took advantage of it by resting and sleeping in. They would maybe even make plans to hang out or do something different for once, something more normal and less idol like. 

Just like yesterday when he went for chicken and beer with Yugyeom after practice, everyone else had been tired and Yugyeom offered to pay so he wasn’t going to refuse. They did things like that all the time, it wasn’t out of the ordinary right? Just hanging out? It wasn’t exactly unknown to them to just hang out without worries. 

But when Jinyoung asked him if he wanted to go and check out a new exhibit on Plant Photography with him it felt like something much different. He asked a week ahead of time when he knew they would both be free from anything, he asked to go during the hours before it closes in the late afternoon and he picked something he knew Jaebeom would be interested in. Sure, they did have this kind of thing going; push and pull sometimes hot and heavy here and there with them. But they were in their third year as a group, it wasn’t anything they really focused on right?

Jaebeom hated how his mind had so many questions he didn’t have answers to especially the one that weighed heavily on his mind. This was a date? Was this their first real date? Should he bring him something? Buy him something? He’d been on dates with girls and they usually liked flowers but this was so much different. Jinyoung wasn’t a girl, he wasn’t an old girlfriend. He was his best friend of 5 years, they’d been in a unit together, they were...soulmates. This wasn’t just a normal date if it even was a date. 

It was the way he asked him that made him question everything, stopping him as they were leaving the building late one night with everyone else on their way back to the dorm. The way he made Jaebeom slow down until they were out of earshot from Jackson’s yelling and jumping on Youngjae’s back. Their laughter had been several steps ahead of him, their arms were touching and for some dumb reason, Jaebeom could only remember it like some kind of anime or drama scene where the lead character finally asks their lover out to dinner and they live happily ever after.

This was different but it felt just as real.

Now he was sitting on his bed in the dorm. Nora asleep by the window, the sounds of Yugyeom and Bambam watching some film in the living room with Youngjae’s game also playing in the background. Mark and Jackson had gone off somewhere, probably to get food and bring it back or maybe even somewhere else knowing them. 

Jaebeom’s door was half cracked and he was watching the clock on his phone every 3 seconds counting down to when he would finally go out there and see if Jinyoung was ready or was waiting for him. He waited until exactly 5:00 pm to get up and put on his jacket. Early beginning of the year meant it was still cold as ever outside especially in the evenings. The second he stepped out into the hallway he saw Jinyoung leaving his room but as awkward as he instantly felt it melted away when Jinyoung gave him a small smile. He was dressed...much nicer than Jaebeom was. Long caramel colored coat, grey sweater and the black cropped wide leg pants he liked to wear so much with white sneakers. He had his glasses on meaning he wasn’t wearing his contacts.

The thing was, the thing that sealed the deal and confirmed every question about if this was a date? He shaved. He fucking shaved.

Meanwhile, Jaebeom stood there with black jeans, the same shirt he changed into when he woke up and a padded coat because he knew he was going to be incredibly cold. Jinyoung ran hotter anyway.

“You dressed up.” Jaebeom blurted out. “Do you want me to go change?”

Jinyoung’s eyes flickered up and down both of them. “You look good. Why would I ask you to change?” he asked.

Jaebeom hesitated in saying anything before shaking his head. “Nevermind,” he said.

“Let’s go then,” Jinyoung said gesturing to the living room. 

Upon entering they found both Bambam and Yugyeom deeply still immersed in their movie and Youngjae in his game. They barely even said goodbye to them let alone taking their eyes off of the screen. It was some Marvel movie they were rewatching or had missed whilst they were preparing for comeback.

They took the train, Jinyoung explained a little more about the exhibition saying the photographer was famous in the states and traveled a lot to take pictures of exotic plants. Jaebeom just kept noticing know close Jinyoung’s foot was to his on the train so he was more or less distracted by the closeness. They chatted a little about work but it got quiet between them as they got closer to their destination, the train became less and less crowded with each stop but Jinyoung didn’t move away from him even when they had more space to themselves. 

It was Jinyoung that tugged his arm in the right direction off the train, leading the way as he read the directions off of his phone, mumbling to himself. It made Jaebeom smile a little, seeing him so intent and focused. He was...really attractive when he was like this.

The area they were in was a very quiet area in Seoul, little shops that were open, a bakery they passed by, small restaurants, some couples out with their kids from a park nearby; enough people out just not a crowd which was nice. It was comfortable enough that they probably couldn’t be recognized or noticed unless someone got close, especially with the setting sun and cold setting in.

The exhibit location was out of this world really, the whole thing was placed in a building styled like a greenhouse with actual plants hanging around. It was unlike anything they both had ever been too and the best part? They were some of the last viewers in the time slot for the day so they could take their time and just enjoy it. They didn’t do much talking outside of the occasional ‘Look at that’ or ‘How beautiful’, even a couple comments on the photos and of course the plants.

Several times during their walk through their hands brushed against each other or they would bump into each other but it was comfortable. It didn’t feel like an obligation or burden. It was comforting to be there with him, to be on a date with him. No matter how nervous he was Jinyoung always had a way of making everything seem calm and full of focus. They would move away from each other when someone else was in the room, just enough that they were close but not as close to touching. No matter how many times Jaebeom would move back seconds later when they were alone once again; Jinyoung would always move away conscious of consequences.

There was a dark room in the exhibit, filled with plants that needed more shelter and darkness to grow. It was empty at first which gave them some time alone, Jaebeom caught Jinyoung looking at him in the dark red and blue glow of the room. They both became a little shy after that, smiling and giggling like school children as they left the room,

Jinyoung found one plant he really liked once they reached the succulent section of photos. He mentioned it because his mother had them, a Hoya Kerri. They came from places like Thailand, Southeast-China, and Vietnam. A lucky-heart it was called. The original photo of it was massive and thousands of dollars. As they were browsing the shop at the end and Jinyoung bought a book of the list of plants and some photos for his parents and sisters. While he was distracted Jaebeom bought him a print of the succulent he liked. 

“My sister was the one that told me this exhibit was going to be in town because she went with my parents so I picked up the photos she mentioned she wanted. She would have yelled at me otherwise because this closes on Friday.” Jinyoung said showing him a couple of the photos. 

As they were leaving back out into the chilly night air Jaebeom figured now was a good, rather than waiting it out so he held the photo out to him making him stop walking. The look on Jinyoung’s face was one of not just surprise but happiness and...definitely love. He definitely loved him.

“You shouldn’t have spent the money-”

“It was literally 1500 won shut up,” Jaebeom said nudging him. “You paid for the tickets. I owe you dinner, what would you like? It’s only 7 pm.”

Jinyoung stared at him taking a long deep breath before looking at the photo again. He kept hesitating, wanting to something before he took a long sigh and looked dead at him “This is a date you know.” he said slowly.

Nodding he smiled “I kinda figured that out.” Jaebeom said. “It took me seeing that you shaved to realize that. You should have told me. This wouldn’t have been as awkward-”

“Is it awkward?” Jinyoung asked suddenly looking at him intently with raised eyebrows.

“No,” Jaebeom said. “Not in the way your mind is making it out to be a panicky awkward, just more of a ‘things unsaid’ awkward.” He watched Jinyoung look back to the picture for a moment. 

“I wanted it to feel normal.” He had furrowed brows now. “No pressure but I put pressure on myself to make sure everything went well,” Jinyoung said meeting his eyes. “Did you like it? The exhibit?”

Jaebeom nodded. “It was really incredible. I didn’t even hear about it so thank your sister for both of us. It was really fun. Did you have fun?” he asked. His heart was pounding out of his chest now, somehow this was suddenly so real. They admitted they were on a date, they said date so they were dating. A label but he didn’t know if they needed it, they were as he already stated so much more than just dating. Jinyoung nodded smiling a little. 

“I think we’re both just really hyper-aware of people,” Jinyoung said nodding. “I myself more than you, You need to look around more.”

“I wanted to look at you just as much as I wanted to look at the exhibit.” Jaebeom tried and Jinyoung instantly wrinkled his nose before breaking out into a wide laugh shaking his head.

“Please don’t ever say anything like that to me in a setting like this ever again,” Jinyoung said shaking his head. “I’m not giving you aegyo. This is not that kind of date.” His cheeks were tinted a little pink then and Jaebeom didn’t know if it was from the cold or the conversation that made him look like that.

It was getting colder out by the second.

“We should move before we freeze to death,” Jaebeom said with a nod. They couldn’t stand there smiling at each other for the rest of the night even if they both probably wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. 

They ended up finding a restaurant within walking distance, some small kimbap and blood sausage place that opened up for the night and was quiet with only a few customers here and there. They got a table in the back out of eyesight. It was warm inside at least and the food smelled incredible. Jaebeom kept giving Jinyoung glances as they got settled in and he even caught Jinyoung doing the same once or twice until they were alone after they had placed their orders. 

“You look...good,” Jaebeom said all of the sudden. He felt like he needed to say something because now that he knew Jinyoung was putting so much effort into this he felt bad for not trying it himself and suggesting it sooner. “Handsome.” He felt his cheeks burn at that last part. He wanted alcohol to take the edge off of how awkward he knew he was being. The blush across Jinyoung’s cheeks told him it wasn’t the cold anymore. 

Another sigh out of him, “You don’t have to say things like that suddenly.” Jinyoung said shaking his head. He pushed the glasses he had on up a little, he was never one to avoid eye contact but he was now playing around with his chopsticks too many times for it to be a natural movement anymore.

“Ah, but what if I wanted to?” Jaebeom raised his eyebrows. 

“So cheesy,” Jinyoung said shaking his head from across from him but he was still smiling. “When the tour starts we could do this again, in a different country. Maybe somewhere safer.” Safety meant they could do more, walk around more freely and for longer. Even during the day, maybe even hold hands in public which was out of the question currently.

“Are you asking me out for a second time when this isn’t even over yet?” Jaebeom asked with a smile, he couldn’t stop smiling seeing Jinyoung smiling even if he was trying hard to compose himself. He knew he was probably blushing too but he didn’t drop his gaze.

“Maybe but I figured you aren’t really going to ask so I might as well take advantage of it,” Jinyoung said raising his eyebrows back at him.

“I would have asked or surprised you and asked. You think so little of me and it hurts.” Jaebeom said teasing but it just made Jinyoung smile again. 

“I’ve never done this before. You’ve never done this with...a guy.” Jinyoung’s voice was very soft at the end, almost mouthing the words. “I think we both aren’t the best at it so someone had to take some sort of leap of faith.”

Jaebeom agreed with that, there was no dodging around that one. They weren't exactly experts at relationships in any way shape or form so it was good when anyone would actually take the first step in trying something. Jaebeom had dated girls and yes, slept with girls, Jinyoung had kissed girls. That was it. That was the extent of how far it had gone.

They were cut off from any more conversation as the food arrived and it was at least something they could change the subject to for a while. Jinyoung had his jacket off and sleeves rolled up to eat. He wished he could tell him again how good he looked because it wasn’t meant to be cheesy, it was serious. He wanted to kiss him he looked so good.

At some point half-way through finishing their food his foot bumped into Jinyoung’s under the table and then they kind of left it like that. They talked more about the museum, Jinyoung looking through the book he had bought as the table was being cleared. They looked through the book together. Jaebeom looking up some of the places unknown to them of where the plants originated while Jinyoung read off of what the book said. They spent an extra hour just sitting there and talking until it was nearing midnight and they needed to get back to their area of the city.

The walk back to the train station their conversation changed from the exhibit to work again. Their schedules for the rest of the week, when touring would start and the places they would go. They were 20 minutes early for the train so they sat and waited in the empty station. Jinyoung was texting Jackson back who has supposedly known about this being a date and kept asking how it was going so Jaebeom let him go ahead and explain before Jackson ended up calling them.

“He asked if you were being respectful. I might block his number tomorrow.” Jinyoung said shutting off his phone entirely as Jaebeom laughed. Jinyoung hit his arm lightly but was smiling too. His hand didn’t move from Jaebeom’s arm though, he left it there until Jaebeom moved his hand so their hands were finally touching. Their smiles and laughter dying down as they looked at their hands and their fingers laced together. How they perfectly fit in place with each other. 

They were hidden enough but also were entirely alone, CCTV cameras could fuck off. 

Jaebeom swore how fast he could hear Jinyoung’s heart beating was matching his own. He checked the time and looked back to Jinyoung who was still looking at their hands. “We have 8 minutes,” he said softly.

8 minutes that they could just sit like this, holding hands like a real couple. Still being alert and looking at the entrance to the station, the steps that lead back up to the street, listening for footsteps or the sound of voices getting closer. 

“I’ll keep watch, relax,” Jaebeom said softly squeezing his hand. “I know you’re worried. I am too.” He tried to comfort him in the way that Jinyoung always did him. He wished this was something they could kiss about and everything would be better. It would be fine if that was the case, whenever one of them was feeling all over the place the littlest of things would help them regain themselves. Hand holding was one of them.

Admitting fears was hard for him but after everything he had been through with Jinyoung, he didn’t have much trouble with it anymore. Being caught wasn’t exactly the fear, but the fact that it would just hurt everything they have built and that was the scariest thing of it all. Jinyoung moved a little so their bodies were angled at a way that if anyone would walk down suddenly then they would have time to break apart but also they were entirely touching now. The colder air forgotten and they were warm all over being this close. 

They didn’t say anything else when the train arrived they broke apart and they both felt the loss, it was regretful but they sat together on the train again, just a little too close even with a couple of people around. They didn’t seem to notice anything.

The walk back to the dorm was filled with them almost annoyingly bumping into each other. It was playful and Jinyoung kept telling him to get away from him but he kept getting closer saying that Jinyoung was the one in his space and they both laughed because of it. They reached the dorm and Jaebeom paused around the entrance making Jinyoung stop. 

“How many of them knew what this was tonight?” Jaebeom asked.

Jinyoung smiled. “I think they could all kind of guess when we both kept refusing to change our plans for tonight for anything. Jackson, I told so I’m assuming he told the rest of them because he’s you know Jackson and I didn’t exactly ask for it to be kept a secret,” he said.

“Maybe they’ll be asleep so they won’t be annoying,” Jaebeom said nodding. 

He was actually right for once. Bambam and Yugyeom were passed out on the couches entirely asleep with the credits of a movie rolling in the background. Jinyoung immediately shut the tv off and nudged them both awake to go into their actual beds rolling his eyes at both of them and complaining that they would be cleaning the living room in the morning. Jaebeom waited as he shut the lights off shaking his head.

“Youngjae probably left or he’s in my bed. It’s like he never moved out.” Jaebeom said shaking his head. “Did Mark-”

Jinyoung put a finger to his own lips. “Jackson may or may not have stuck around tonight, give them space. You know how they are always ‘working on it’ as they say. Go check your room, if Youngjae stole your bed you might have to share with me since the couch and living room isn’t an option.” he said. The tone in his voice wasn’t suggestive but that’s how Jaebeom heard it.

His bed was empty which meant he should sleep in it, he could have just lied but he didn’t. Jinyoung leaned up against the door frame to the hallway and nodded when he told him Youngjae had gone home. 

“I had a very nice time,” Jaebeom said softly.

Jinyoung smiled. “I’m glad. It wasn’t meant to be serious or something with a lot of pressure just something fun we could both enjoy.” He said. “Thank you for dinner after and the photo.” 

Smiling back he nodded, “So we should definitely sleep in our own rooms right?” Jaebeom asked him, wishing he would say no but knowing he is smarter than that. 

“Own rooms,” Jinyoung confirmed for him nodding. Before Jaebeom could suggest anything else Jinyoung kissed him. 

Jaebeom instantly found his hands on Jinyoung’s hips to steady him. It was a sudden but soft kiss, keeping the seriousness and pressure off of the entire evening just like Jinyoung had planned. He tasted faintly like the food they had hours ago, his cologne had faded a little and he was warm under his touch. Jinyoung obviously was trying to not turn this into a makeout session and tried to pull a little but even he wasn’t trying hard enough because Jaebeom moved with him. The glasses that Jinyoung had on were fogged up and he was the one pushing Jaebeom into his side of the door frame now.

It was the sound of a floor board that made Jaebeom pull away and Jinyoung groan dropping his head to Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

Jackson was standing, only in his underwear with a blanket around his shoulders trying to be quiet as he was leaving Mark’s room. He sighed loudly when he had been caught. 

Jinyoung turned around seeing him and made a face “You’re not leaving are you?” he asked an accusatory tone in his voice.

“I’m getting a bottle of water,” Jackson said raising his hands in surrender. Jaebeom noticed the hickey that was forming slightly on his neck “I was trying to let you two have your moment.” He was smiling at them trying to cover up his own messes of course. He walked past them and pointed at their linked hands and mumbled ‘cute’ in a soft tone. 

Jaebeom didn’t know the whole story there it wasn’t something he felt the need to ask about because it had never affected anything before. Jinyoung knew everything but he liked to ask questions more than Jaebeom felt the need to but into anyone’s personal life. 

“Are you staying?” Jinyoung asked as Jackson made his way back toward them with a bottle of water.

“I’m staying the night if that’s what you’re asking,” Jackson said in a teasing kind of tone. He nudged Jinyoung who didn’t find it funny. “I know what you mean. I’m staying with him yes, nothing happened _eomma_.” Jinyoung wrinkled his nose at the name.

Sighing softly Jinyoung’s eyes followed him “I’m looking out for both of your feelings.” Jinyoung said as Jackson walked past them nodding. The tone in his voice let Jaebeom know he was a little worried. He squeezed his hand.

“I’ll take very good care of him,” Jackson said and then he looked at Jaebeom. “Are you going to take care of him?” Jinyoung nudged his arm hard making him laugh and Jaebeom smile. 

“I don’t really have anything to take care of,” Jaebeom said softly as Jackson just winked at him. 

The moment he was gone Jinyoung shook his head. “They’ll kill each other someday,” he said quietly with a sigh. 

“Do I even want to know?” Jaebeom asked letting his hand find Jinyoung’s again and lacing their fingers together, their hands kind of battling for placement for a second. 

“Probably not but you also will probably have to know eventually. Jackson’s like water, all-consuming and unstoppable but then you have Mark who like fire can be burned easily but is also all-consuming. They’re painful to watch if you pay attention which you didn’t even know they were a thing until last year when they had already broken up for the third time.” Jinyoung said giving him a smile. “They’ll be fine, they always fix it.”

“Are they broken up now or?” Jaebeom asked.

“As of two months ago yes. After tonight who knows, Jackson leaves and Mark..suffers. Not a great time.” Jinyoung said nodding as Jaebeom understood. That was the whole leaving thing, if Jackson left then it hurt Mark. “We were saying goodnight to each other because it’s late.”

Jaebeom smiled. “You think I forgot what we were doing?” he asked.

“We both got distracted,” Jinyoung said inching closer and letting their lips meet again. 

They both knew it would be shorter this time but that was okay, it wasn’t supposed to be fast. They didn’t need any more pressure than they already had on them from day to day. This was the one thing that should be gentle and easy. 

They weren’t interrupted this time, instead, Jaebeom was the one to have to pull himself away before things got like they were before. If he stayed any longer they would only be going to one room and he knew Jinyoung felt weird about that when it happened. He felt like a lovestruck teenager when he had to leave him though, he missed the warmth of his hand, the sound of his laughter, his smell, the way he leaned into him without thinking. He stood in the doorway of his room with attention seeking Noora around his ankles and he couldn’t help but feel on top of the moon.

His phone buzzed in his pocket for maybe the first time tonight? If it had before he didn’t hear it or feel it. He pulled it out and saw that he definitely ignored his phone subconsciously because he had several texts and notifications. The top one was from Jinyoung and he quickly clicked it opening it. 

_Next time I want sushi and a movie. Start planning.  
Jinyoung x_

Jaebeom smiled widely looking up at the ceiling for a second before replying.

_Got it.  
x J_

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Summer means I can write some more off and on so wheeee~
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltzmans) (I'm also an artist/illustrator!)


End file.
